New school, new life, new love - chapter 8
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: Katelin spends an entire night with Averman, she hasn't got the foggiest idea that Julie knows her secret


I didn't really care of their former teammates. The only thing I was focusing on was hitting on Lester Averman. We both were at the cafeteria, I walked over to him. He was alone! That was the perfect time!

- Hello Averman!

- Ah hey Katelin!

- I've got something to tell you!

- Really?

- Yes! I'm into you!

- That's surprising! – he blushed – Girls like you usually ignore the likes of me!

- I don't! I really would like to have sex with you!

- Wow, you're not wasting your time! Okay! We can have sex at night! How about, we meet in front of my room at 10 p.m?

- Deal! – I smirked.

In the afternoon I was trying my make-up, and Julie was looking at me suspiciously.

- Katelin, could I have a question?

- Sure! – I replied, while applying blush.

- I know you have a secret life!

- Really?

- Oh please, you've never spent an entire night in this room so far! Could you please tell me what are you doing every single night?

- It's none of your business! – I glared at Julie, she totally pissed me off.

- I won't leave you alone until you don't tell me all the details!

- Okay! I'm going to figure skating practices! – I lied.

- Through the whole night? – Julie's jaw dropped.

- Yes! – I nodded – After the practice I'm sooo tired! You can't believe how exhausted I am! I just don't bother coming back!

- Okay, I believe you! – her facial expression didn't seem to be like that.

When I entered this room at the first time, no one told me that my roommate was going to be a nosy, little bitch. She was kinda annoying! But I can't just let her know about my one night stands! Whatever! I picked my dress. It was a pink, girly one!

I bet Averman will like it! He's so cute with his nerdy charm! I always liked the likes of him! And he's still virgin! Until tonight! When it was about time, I grinned at my reflection in the mirror and went on my way to the boys' dormitory. I knocked on the relevant door.

- Come in, sexy!

I went in.

- Hello babe!

- Hello, Katelin! Ready for th ebest orgasm of your life?

- I am! – and I jumped on his bed. He started to undress me, I did the same to him.

- Damn, you're hot! – he ran his eyes over my body.

- You're pretty hot yourself! – I replied.

- Thank you! – he kissed me.

We were making out for minutes. Finally he decided to slide his thing inside me. I moaned really loud that night. He was doing me hard!

- Your thing is totally hard!

- You're pretty good yourself! – he grinned while staring at my body. – May I fuck your ass?

- Of course! – I got on my stomach, and he pounded my butt. I literally screamed. Hell yeah!

I never thought that a nerdy can be such a good fuck.

- Bring it on Averman!

We had fun 'til the morning, when we said goodbye and I went back to my room. Needless to say, I was surprised.

- Hello Katelin! How was the practice? – Julie asked with a naughty smirk on her face.

- The practice? – I was a bit confused – Ah! The practice! The practice was hard and exhausting!

- Really?

- Yes, it was!

- I hope you had fun with Averman!

What the… ?!

- Averman?

- Katelin, Katelin! You think I'm stupid? I know you were with Averman through the whole night!

- You were spying on me?

- More like, I wanted to know what you're doing every single night! – she replied – No one can blame me!

- I can't believe it, Julie!

- Me neither! I can't believe that you lied to me! And I can't believe you're such a nympho! Last time you were flirting with Fulton! How many victims have you had so far?

- That's none of your business!

- You're my roommate, so it's my fucking business!

- I don't think so!

- I see! Since you're here, you were doing the whole hockey team! Way to go, honey!

- Wait, you're jealous or what?

- Jealous? Of you? – Julie laughed – Bitch please! You're likely to get STD's from those losers! I don't think I should be jealous of that!

Her words were tough and they hurt real bad. Now she knows everything.

- Julie please! Promise that you won't tell anyone!

- Don't be worried! I'll keep your dirty secret! By the way these guys are not complete idiots! They'll learn soon, that you're banging all of them. But I hope you didn't sleep with Guy Germaine!

- Of course I didn't! – I lied.

- Actually, I'm not sure whether I should believe you or not! You lied to me, and I doubt your trustworthiness now!

- You decide .. ! – I sighed.

I was a bit devastated. It hurt me that I lied to her, Julie really was a nice person, and actually she was pretty nice to me, while I was being an egoistic, mean, snotty brat towards her. We both went to class but we didn't say a word through the whole day.


End file.
